The hunger games
by Catgirl2525
Summary: Will Katniss and Gale surrvive in the same arena. Will Katniss or Rue win. You never know


Fan Fiction The Hunger Games

Chapter One.

As I open my eyes I notice that Prim has left us some goat cheese. The sun has not yet risen,"perfect!" I think to myself. I look around for my sister. She is in bed with my mother. Of course she is! It's reaping day after all. She's only twelve,her first time! At least her name will only be put in once.

I slip on my worn out hunting boots and my fathers old jacket. Then I grab my game bag,and slip the cheese and a flask of coffee into it. I'm just about to leave when I whisper something,"may the odds be ever in your favour Prim." Then I leave.

The day is cold and to make things worse,there are twice as many peacekeepers as usual. I slip under the gate unnoticed.

I can smell the freshness in the air. The woods are so thick,it takes me 10 minutes to trudge to the hiding place. The fresh morning due is still on the ground. I can feel it crunching under my feet.

As I get closer I notice that Gale is already at our secret hiding place. " Hey Catnip," he calls. Catnip, that's Gale's nickname for me. When we first met he thought I said my name was Catnip. That's not true. Of course it isn't. My name is Katniss. After that root that only grows by muddy ponds.

"Hey Gale," I say as I sit down. Gale has lovely dark features and those seam eyes. "Look what prim left us," I say whilst pulling out the goat cheese. "Well," he says. " That'll go great with these." Out of his game bag he pulls out a fresh loaf of bread and some berries.

" How did you get those?"

"Lets just say it took two full deer to seal the deal," Gale explains. As we watch the sun rise, we feast on bread topped with berries and spreaded goats cheese.

"We better go," I say after two hours. We have eaten the lot and drank all of the coffee, so I only pack the empty flask. We both know the reaping isn't until ten, but we go home anyway. When I get in my mother takes the flash off of me and washes it up. I take a quick bath. Witch in this part of twelve is a tub filled with boiled water. When I dry my hair, my mother plates it in a way only known to the [people of twelve.

Then I realize the dress my mother has put out for me."Are you sure," I ask.

"Why not," she replies. "Your a lady now anyway."My mother has left out her blue silk dress. I slip it on and we are ready to go.

Prim is already trembling. My mother tries to reassure her that the odds are totally in her favour. This is how the reaping works,all the boy's names are put into one ball and the girl's the other. If your name is called, you take centre stage and named a tribute. You are then taken to the games and are forced to fight to the death.

When we get to there it's clear we're not the first,but we're not the last either. I loosen my grip on Prim as she is hurried off with children her own age. We give our names and line up. I'm nearer the back since I'm eighteen. Prim is closer to the front. As Elfie Trinklet takes to the stage,I'm pretty

sure she's wearing a wig since it's all wonky. I watch everything on the big screens that were put up this morning.

After the president of twelve has spoken and Haymich (a living victor,) has fallen off of the stage it's time for the reaping. As Elfie crosses the stage,she says " ladies first!" In that annoying capitol voice. She digs her hand in deep. I'm praying that it's not me or Prim. Elfie smooths out the paper. It's not me. "Primrose Everdeen!"

Chapter Two.

My stomach tightens. Did she really say Primrose Everdeen? I've got to do something. "Prim!" I yell. I don't have to push my way through. People have already made a path."I volunteer,"I say in a horsed voice whilst pushing Prim behind me." I volunteer as tribute."

There is confusion all around. No-one has ever volunteered in twelve before. Prim is clinning onto me now. I tell her to stop. I can't show any emotion. Not fear, not sadness, not fear and especially not happiness. I'm not happy in any way though. Finally some peacekeepers come and take her to our mother. I take to the stage.

Elfie then asked my name and she said, "Lets give it up for Katniss Everdeen", Elfie announced.

She took one paper off of the top. "Gale Horthworth!" Gale? Not Gale surely. I know the odds were not entirely in his favour, but still there were hundreds of names in there. Gale takes his place beside me. "Give it up for Gale Horthworth!" Again silence. Gale and I are showing no expression.

We're bussled into the justice building. Gale has one room and I have the other. My room is small with one sofa and two chairs. I expect Gale has the same.

My first guest is totally unexpected. Its Madge! She is one of my friends. Her visit doesn't last long. She comes in, pins a badge to my dress and leaves. Then my mum and Prim come in. For a while we sit in silence. Then I say "Listen, now that I can't be here to provide, you both have to make a living. Prim, you can trade or sell your goat cheese and goat milk." I can see how this saddens mother,her youngest daughter needing to make a living."Mother,"I continue." You need to start charging a little bit for your services. OK?"

"OK," she answers.

"Katniss," says Prim. "Swear you'll try really hard to win.

"I swear,"is my answer. I have no visitors after that. About an hour after my mother and Prim have left we are taken to the train station. When we get onto the train,I go straight to my room. I take off my mochingjay pin and re- attach it to a plain top.

Now that I look at it closer it is plain gold. There is a mockingjay with spread wings holding a arrow in it's beak. A gold circle runs all the way around it. I then dress in the top and some jogging bottoms. Then I slip on some boots. (They're like the ones I use for hunting.)

Elfie is knocking on my door reminding me that it's dinner. I go to the dinner compartment where Gale and Elfie are waiting. Haymich is not there. Thank-goodness for that,him and Elfie do not get on at all.

We have soup for starters,lamb and steak stew for main,and ice cream and strawberries for desert. I enjoy the main course,but Gale enjoyed the desert

The next morning,I get washed,do my teeth, and get dressed back into my mothers dress. Then I re-pin my badge to it,and I'm ready to go.

We all have breakfast together. Even Haymich! I get up to leave after I'm finished mine. But before I leave,I remember to thank Elfie for waking me up. "Why that's very nice of you to thank me for that." Is her reaction.

When the train stops we are taken into a strange building.

Chapter Three.

We are both taken into the same room,and measured for clothes. By the time that is finished it is lunch time. We have lots of delicate sandwiches and other tasty snacks.

Today, we are told,we could have free run of the place. Then tomorrow ,the week of training starts. Because I have free run of the place,I go up to the roof. Gale is already up there.

"Do you know why there's a force field on this roof Katniss?"

"No,"I reply. "I wish you could go home and have someone else replace you!"

"What?" Says Gale. He looks puzzled.

"I don't want to go into the arena with. With. You!"

"Why?" Gale asks.

"Because your like a brother to me. Sometimes even more than that." As soon as I say it I want to take it back. But,to be honest,it's the truth.

"Well you know that's practically impossible," is Gale's reply. As soon as Gale leaves,I relize that the capitol is actually quite pretty. I admire the flowers and,after about an hour, I make my way to my bedroom. Tomorrow will be the first day of training.

It feels like I've just gone to bed when Elfie is knocking on my door."It's a big,big day!" She keeps reminding me. I get a quick wash,do my teeth and get dressed. The training clothes are just a top and trousers. The top has my name and district number on the back of it.

When I get to breakfast,I'm the last in. Gale is wearing a similar top and shorts. I grab a plate and fill it up with the most tasty looking foods.

As I sit down,Haymich gets right to it."Now should I mentor you separately or together. If you have a secret skill it's probably best to go separately."

I'm still munching down on some bacon when Gale says he wants to be mentored separately. I just nod in agreement.

"So keep out of each others way in training."

"Ok, we can do that." Is my reaction.

In ten minutes we are ready to leave. Gale and I go down on the elevator. We're the first people down there. Well after the trainers,of course. The next are 2,4 and 1,5,3,7 and 10. After that it's 8,9 and are told that we can go to any station that we like."The trainers are at each station to help you. Remember to try and learn things you don't know." And with that we are released.

The first station I go to is the knot station. The trainer there seems to enjoy having someone at their station. After many goes I manage to tie the knot used for traps. When I go over to the trap station

Gale is leaving. In an hours time I can make a trap that works.

I was just about to go to another station when the bell for lunch goes. I can't go near gale , so I garb my food and sit down in my room at my own little table.

Shortly after I've sat down a little girl comes over and sits down with me. "My name is Rue" , she says I answer her with "I'm Katniss" Rue as I now know her replies with "Your from twelve, I'm from seven."

"Oh I've never met anyone from seven before" I say after swallowing the last of my water.

"So why are you not over their with … with .."

"Gale" I finish her sentience

"Yes Gale"

"well were being mentored separately, " I start."At Gale's request. So we have to stay out of the way of each other at training."

"Oh," says Rue."Well you can come around with me if you want." She offers.

"That sounds very nice thanks."

After we put our plates away Rue says she wants to go over to the archery station. I go with her and she's quite good. But when I shoot she marvels at my shot. I don't see why. I do tell her to stop,but she won't. The week goes quick,and me and Rue get around all of the stations. We do half an hour to an hour at each station. In a day we usually get around 5 or 6 stations.

Today is the last day of training. We are going to show off our skills. The marks we get will be shown on the television. This is so the Pahem will know who to bet on and who to sponsor. It's 2 hours before Rue gets called in. "Good luck," I say encouragingly.

I don't see her after that. It's another 4 hours until it's just me and Gale."Do you know why I asked to be mentored separately?" Gale asks.

"No."

"Because I don't want to get even closer to you. We might have to kill each other in there. You never know. We..." But he trails off when he sees the look on my face.

Another hour goes by until Gale is called in. Now it's just me, It's half an hour before I'm called in, The judges are eating and drinking. I pick up a bow and sling a sheath of arrows over my shoulder. This bow isn't like the one I practised with,or the one at home,the string is too tight. I fire my shot. I miss. They all laugh. I'm too nervous. If I don't get a good score,I don't get any sponsors. Ans sponsors mean food and medicine,and food and medicine mean survival.

They're not paying any attention. A man is putting an apple to his mouth. I see an opportunity. I take it.

Chapter 4

"You did what?" Splutters Haymich.

"I shot the apple he was holding into the wall and then dismissed myself." I explain for the hundredth time.

"They don't take these things lightly,"Elfie says. She's still pacing up and down. Gale is just sitting there looking smug with himself.

"Well what did you do then Gale?" I finally ask.

"Just showed them some traps."

"See,"Haymich says, "You should have done something sensible like Gale."

"Well I'm sorry if I missed a shot and they all laughed at me."With that I stormed off to my room.

An hour later we are all crowded around the television for the scores.

Rue gets a respectable eight. Gale gets a nine. And now my face is up I'm fearing the worst. I get a twelve! The highest mark you can get. Haymich pats me on the back and Elfie gives me a hug.

Gale gets up and leaves. I follow him out. "Gale, Gale! Listen I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I got the highest score."

"Don't be sorry Katiniss! You were always going to get all the sponsors anyway." "Do you think thats what this is about?" I counter. "Both of us could go without sponsors."

Elfie takes me down to floor seven so I can speak to Rue. I go over to her bedroom,where Rue is sitting on her bed.

"Congratulations on getting the eight Rue."

"Katniss!" Rue squeals. She spins round and hugs me tight. I hug her back. She reminds me of Prim. Same age, about the same height and the same attitude to the world.

" I thought I wouldn't see you until the arena tomorrow."

"Well I'm not really supposed to be here. But I begged really hard for two hours." (It's true. That's what I did!)

"Katniss we've got to go!"Elfie is calling.

"I'll see you tomorrow in the arena." Is what I say to Rue. I give her a quick hug and go back to Elfie. I thank Elfie for taking me when we get back. Now it's after dinner we need to say goodbye to Elfie and Haymich. We won't see them before the arena tomorrow.

Elfie is already in tears. But Haymich just says."Katniss. In the arena, remember who's friend or foe." I give him a nod. Then Elfie and Haymich are escorted out.

That leaves me and Gale. All alone. We go up to the roof and have a quite discussion. It is 2am when I have my shower.

The arena clothes are on my bed waiting for me. There is a short sleeved top, and matching jogging bottoms. There are the same hunting boots and a blue jacket. I pin my pin onto my top and zip up my jacket. There is also a brown back-pack. I open it and there is such an array of things. Knives,spear heads,rolls,an empty water container,and a speil.

A speil is something that if you stick it in an oak tree water runs out. I pack up all the of the things and sling the bag over my shoulder.

I'm not aloud any breakfast. I can't even see Gale. Two peacekeepers appear and escort me away. They're dressed in white uniforms and matching helmets. All of us tributes are taken into a hovercraft. I'm sat next to Gale and facing Rue. A lady comes and inserts a tracker into my skin.

We are all dropped into different parts of the same tunnel. A gong sounds. The games begin.

Chapter 5

My first thought,is to get out! This reminds me too much of the mines at home. The problem is that I'm frozen. In a second someone is tugging at my arm. It's Rue!

"Come on Katniss!" She says in a worried voice. "I know a way out!" I just follow her. We get out and head for the forest. There is a hollowed out tree. We use a log to hollow it out even more. We then collect dry leaves and long leaves. I stuff the tree with normal leaves. Rue has weaved a mat to put over the normal leaves.

"You know,"I say whilst we are sitting in our tree. "If you weave a basket, I can fill it up with water from my speil." So we do just that. These woods have so many oaks,that if we stay here,we will have a steady supply of water. This part of the woods looks so much like the woods at home. It's just a lot thicker.

As night falls,the sounds of the night come out. We see a para shoot coming down. It is silver with the capitals symbol on it. A letter is attached. Rue reads it out.

"Katniss and Rue,there have been many deaths today. Conilues from district eight died and Musila, also from eight. There has also been Sunia from district four. Also Drolusious from district seven.

Rue's voice is usually so soft,but it broke up when she read the note. "Did you know him well,Rue?" I ask in the most soothing voice possible. All Rue manages to do is nod. I take the first watch whilst Rue sleeps

The night is so dark. Almost too dark. All of the birds have settled down for the night. The wind is strong but our tree is still snug.

I'm woken by the crisp crunching of leaves and the snapping of twigs. Rue had taken the second watch. We both crouch down,I take out a couple of knives."Katniss Everdeen," a voice calls."Are you there?" It's the girl from district one. We just sit like this until she goes away.

I tell Rue to go back to sleep for a while.

Chapter6

It's now the forth week in the arena. Now it;s only me,Rue Gale and a boy from district six left. I just hope someone gets to Gale before I do. Something is wrong,clouds of smoke are drifting through the air.

This is coming too rapidly. Now I can see flames. "Wild fire! Rue wake up!" Now flames have come between us."I'll meet you at the cliffs,Katniss" I go one way and Rue the other.

Night is nearly here,I'm going to have to settle down at the caves for the night. The wind is so strong I can barely see against it.

I can,however,see the letter coming down from the sky. I know it's only going to be addressed to me. This is what it says:

Dear Katniss Everdeen,

Only Rue from district seven died today.

Well I wasn't expecting that. Rue was such a bright girl. I just sit down and munch on some turkey and Katniss roots.

I must have fallen asleep,because I wake up and a para- shoot is beside me. It informs me of the death of the boy from district six.

A couple of hours go by before I come out of the cave. The sun is shining bright. I'm in a desert. It looks a lot like a desert on a book I read.

Just then a voice booms out. It's President Snow! "Katniss Everdeen and Gale Horthworth. Congratulations! You two are the winners of the 74th Hunger Games!"

Gale and I are taken into a hovercraft. We don't talk. We are just as puzzled as each other. I can't quite understand how both of us can be winners. Most importunately,why? We are taken back to the training centre. I am taken into one room and Gale the other.

I clean up and brush my teeth. I'm then given clean clothes. I put on some black trousers and a matching top. I attach my pin to the top and slip on some boots.

I'm escorted down to the dinner hall.

Chapter Seven

Elfie runs up to meet me. I give her a big hug. I have grown very fond of Elfie. She's not as annoying as I thought she was. Haymich just gives an approving nod and a smile.

The ceiling looks different,lower even. But I take my mind off of that. Gale comes in and also gives Elfie a hug. Elfie is wearing such dull clothes for her style. All greys!

Haymich and Gale shake hands. Then Gale turns to me. We then hug for a little while. After all that hugging it's time for dinner. When I take a bite into a kilted sausage,it tastes like heaven in my mouth.

"Floot," says Gale. Haymich and Elfie look confused. I explain it's one of the many code words Gale and I use. It means that we are thinking the same thing. It's two days go by before we get home.

Prim gives me a big hug, and my mother too. Our hose in Victors Village is colossal!

Haymich has house number one,like he always has. Gale and his family have house number two.

Mother,Prim and me have house number three.


End file.
